


Ti Amo Tanto

by solangelo_percabeth



Series: Solangelo one shots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, Nico telling will how much he means to him, Nightmares, Will has a nighmare, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelo_percabeth/pseuds/solangelo_percabeth
Summary: Will fears he lost Nico forever until he realises that he was just dreaming and Nico assures him that he would never leave him by telling him how much he loves him.orWill has a nightmare and Nico comforts him
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767502
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Ti Amo Tanto

Will rolled in bed half asleep and reached out for Nico, when he was greeted with an empty bed his eyes snapped open. He frowned at the spot he was sure Nico was a second ago. The sheets were crumbled but they were cold, Will glanced around their room but Nico wasn’t there. 

He braced himself for the cold as he pushed his blankets back and his bare feet were met by the shaggy carpeting. He stretched a little before stepping out of their room. He walked over to the couch but Nico wasn’t there. Will checked every room of the apartment but Nico was nowhere to be seen. He was just about to go and get his phone to call him when he saw something stuck to the fridge. He inched his way closer to the note.

I’m sorry Will I can’t do this anymore.

-Goodbye, Nico.

Will hadn’t even realised that he started crying until a drop of water wet the paper making the black ink run slightly. That’s it? Will thought, their whole relationship just ended in a single note. He couldn’t believe that Nico would leave him so cruelly, a 10 word note to end 9 year relationship. Will’s whole body was shaking by this point, his breathing was ragged and he was letting out heart wrenching sobs, his whole face was wet.

* * *

“Will!” Nico was shacking his body and Will open his eyes, he felt some more tears roll down his face and he glanced up at a very concerned looking Nico di Angelo.

“Nico?” Will asked gently reaching out to stroke his face and Nico frowned down at him. It took him a moment to realise that Nico was in fact there and he had a nightmare. He reached up to wipe his very wet cheeks with the back of his hand.  
“You scared me, I woke up to you crying and sobbing and I could’t get you to wake up” Nico said still frowning at Will and he had to look away his cheeks burning slightly he felt embarrassed that his sleep-crying woke Nico especially since Nico was such a heavy sleeper. Oh Gods he must have been loud.

“Sorry, nightmare” Will grunted still staring intently at covered window, he felt Nico wrap his arms around him and he immediately spun around and held Nico as tight as he possibly could. Nico ran his fingers through Will’s hair.

“Want did you dream about?” Nico asked and Will took a deep breath in.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s stupid” Will said and he felt Nico place his skinny fingers under Will’s chin as he tilted it up so Will was looking at Nico’s deep brown eyes. “Nothing that makes you that upset is stupid” Nico said softly.

Will felt another warm tear roll down his cheek but this time Nico was the one to wipe it away. Will sighed and pressed his head back onto Nico’s chest. “It’s really nothing. I just dreamt that you left me… like with a note… like I woke up and you were gone and you left a note saying that you couldn’t do this anymore… couldn’t do us anymore” Will said and cringed at himself, he sounded so paranoid, like he was 15 again and Will was worried Nico would run away from Camp Half-Blood again.

Nico’s lips brushed the top of Will’s head before he replied “You know I would never do that right?” Nico asked and Will nodded but Nico pulled him back up to look him in the eye once again.

“Seriously, you are the most important thing in the world to me. No scratch that you’re my world, my universe, seriously you are my life. I love you so much sunshine, ti amo tanto.” Nico said, Will loved it when Nico told him he loved him in Italian. “Why else would I have said yes?” Nico said lifting up his left hand showing off the black ring that Will had given him last month when he proposed. Will smiled at him before bringing his hand to his lips to kiss the ring on his finger, the metal was cold agains his pink lips.

“I love you so much Neeks” Will said and then he gently placed his lips onto Nico’s for a soft but wet kiss considering that his cheeks were still very damp with his own tears. Nico pulled away and smiled at him softly, Will buried his head in the crook of Nico’s neck and let himself fall back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I need some comments I am very lonely :)
> 
> If you want to give me any suggestions or prompts visit me on Tumblr: Solangelo-percabeth1


End file.
